Stay Up On That Rise
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Clace. One-shot. High school fluff.


_Pray God steers the vessel true_

_when the shores slip out of eyeshot_

_and we are a flyspeck_

_in the heaving waters, pitching and tilting_

_easily swallowed. _

Khaled Hosseini

**x**

The party was already underway and somehow, alcohol had been smuggled in even though it clearly wasn't allowed. Jace watched as Isabelle gushed over Maia's dress. He was pretty impressed himself. It was her first time wearing something remotely feminine. Sure, it was modest, but it was a change. "Shit, man. You don't look like one of us anymore."

Maia released a shriek and threw a punch at his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and smirked, "I'm kidding, May. You look pretty cute."

She flushed and glanced to Jordon, who was too busy talking upcoming football with Raphael Santiago to notice her.

**x**

Aline bumped her shoulder with his. She sighed. "Aren't you gonna ask me to dance, lover boy?"

Jace fought the urge to cringe. He peered around the banquet hall, searching wearily. What was the point of coming if he didn't at least see her? He cleared his throat. "We'll dance later. I'm not feeling it right now."

She pouted, her eyebrows drawing close together. He knew she was irritated, but he didn't care. He hadn't asked her to prom. He hadn't asked anybody to be completely honest. He lifted his plastic cup and drank the beer greedily.

**x**

It was near midnight. And still, the dance floor was spotted with twirling couples. Jace raked his fingers through his hair. It was unruly and in disarray. He regretted even attending. He could've stayed at home and spent his time watching televison or sleeping early.

The music was getting to him. Contemporary pop that usually disgusted him, but left him nostalgic tonight. He swayed a little on his feet. He didn't know how many Coronas he had consumed, but his vision was slowly getting blurry.

**x**

"Come on, Jace." Sebastian chirped playfully. "Live a little." Around his waist was a girl Jace certainly knew Sebastian didn't hang around with.

Jace scoffed. "Whatever."

His friend whispered something to the girl and she disappeared with a small smile. Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, it's senior year. Get yourself a few memories."

He was about to respond with something snarky, but the doors to the entrance opened and in she came. Suddenly, his eyes could see clearly again. His lips parted and he pushed Sebastian out of the way.

**x**

A tight red dress.

Reaching right below her hips.

Curls let down to frame her face.

Crimson lipstick.

She greeted her group of friends, her face nervous and uncomfortable. With her, she carried her satchel, worn and contrasting with her alluring attire.

**x**

She walked towards them.

**x**

His breath quickened and he immediately straightened. He tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

**x**

She embraced Sebastian and laughed when he mumbled a good natured compliment. "I didn't think I was even going to be here tonight."

"Really, why?"

She shrugged and looked to Jace momentarily. He uncurled his hands before she turned her attention back to Sebastian. "I don't know. These aren't usually my type of scenes."

**x**

A minute of awkward silence passed.

**x**

_Say something_, he thought to himself angrily. _Say something before she walks away. _

**x**

She nodded her head at Sebastian and waved a hand. Before she could saunter back to Simon and the others, Will Herondale appeared, charming and confident as ever.

Jace felt a frown set on his face. He should've suspected his cousin would slither his way in their direction. Will clasped Jace and Sebastian on their backs lightly in greeting before holding out his hand to her.

She was flustered. "Hi Will."

He smirked. "Would you dance with me, Clary?"

**x**

It felt like an eternity.

Her green orbs found his and she stared at him long enough that his chest clenched. He tried not to allow his jealousy to show. He wouldn't give them the pleasure.

She was observing him with a question he wished he could answer. Her auburn strands found their way to her freckled cheeks. He wanted to hold her pale face in his hands, assure her he knew what he was doing.

Instead, with a defeated expression, she gazed back at William. Took his hand.

Jace could've sworn he wanted to collapse.

**x**

Sebastian gave him a mouthful. Things about being a coward and not taking chances and being too afraid.

It was nothing compared to the mental beating he was giving himself.

_You're so fucking afraid. She was waiting for you. And you just let her go. Just like that. You deserve it. You never deserved her anyway. _

**x**

And the worst part was seeing her hands wrapped tightly around Will's neck. His arms encircling her small waist.

He trudged to the snack tables and swiped a glass of beer for himself. A volunteer yelped and called for him but he walked away briskly.

He left the banquet hall.

**x**

He was in the parking lot.

Leaning against his truck.

Not knowing why he wasn't driving himself home already.

**x**

He didn't know how long he was out there.

Twenty minutes?

Thirty?

An hour?

**x**

When he finally looked up from his phone after mindlessly scrolling through social media, she was in front of him. Alone and lovely.

Up close, he could count her freckles. He could feel her radiating warmth. He could catch a glimpse of her exposed legs. He could focus on her olive eyes, large and imploring. "I thought you'd be happy to see me." She started, tilting her head to the side in question.

"I was." He released a breath. "I am."

**x**

They didn't speak for a long time.

Just stood there.

Listening to the faint whisper of music from inside the hall.

**x**

"I'm gonna go home, Jace." She didn't sound angry. She sounded wistful and disappointed.

She turned and took her first step forward before he grabbed her arm to stop her. She paused. Stared at his hand for a few seconds, waiting for an explanation.

He tugged her closer to him. She didn't resist. Their chests touched. He lifted his hand to her face and dragged his fingers gently down her skin. She grinned. Regarded him with amusement.

He couldn't take it anymore.

**x**

He pressed his mouth against hers.

She tasted like strawberries.

His hands hovered from her hips to her waist. She murmured her pleasure, whispered his name when he pecked her repeatedly in the sweet crook of her neck.

**x**

She pulled away reluctantly, breathless.

She adjusted her hair and blushed when he laughed at her sheepishness.

The sky was a pitch black above them. And in the distance, they listened to Panic at the Disco's, High Hopes.

Clary took both of his hands in hers. She opened her mouth and winked at him playfully. "It's senior year. Dance with me, tonight. We never know what'll happen tomorrow."

**x**

Their foreheads pressed together.

Their arms tightly grasping skin and cloth.

He whispered in her ear, raw and genuine. "I think I kind of love you."

She giggled, surprising him slightly. "The feeling's mutual."

She peered in the direction of the hall, where teenagers were no doubt dancing and getting drunk. Laughing and enjoying the flexibility of youth. Dreaming and holding and kissing and embracing.

"Prom '19 in the books." Clary quietly uttered, nudging his nose with hers.

Jace guided her to his truck. "We've got until sunrise, fireball."

Her eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

He smiled, his chipped tooth adorable and childlike. "We've only got tonight."

She ran into the passenger's seat.

**x**

_Since I graduated about a month ago, I decided to write this fluffy one-shot. Enjoy. _

_Also, congrats to the class of '19. Let's do this guys. Let's take the world by storm and show everyone what we've got. Goodbye high school, and hello life. _

_And some advice to current high/middle school students: Don't think little of this stage in your life. Take time to make memories. Got to pep rallies, attend games, and join clubs. Things will never get as simple as they are now._

_Review. _


End file.
